1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of voice directed dictation. More particularly, the invention provides for a system and method for an interactive voice interface.
2. Prior Art
From the very beginning of computer design, the aspirations of the designer have included a voice interaction with the computer. PC applications such as dictation, scheduling, display and voice command interfaces, communications, robotics and industrial controls were felt to be only a few of the many practical uses for such technology. Implementation, however, has been a slow and disappointing process. The spoken word comprises unlimited permutations of sounds, inflections, dialects, languages, volumes as well as the inclusion of ambient and communications related noise.
As technology has progressed, however, so has the ability to decipher the spoken word. In spite of the advancements in voice recognition, the prior art has failed to capitalize on the recent technology available to develop a precise, accurate and easy to use system which, not only recognizes the spoken words, but provides an interactive interface to commands as well as application specific report creation.
Whatever the precise merits, features and advantages of the prior art, it fails to achieve or fulfill the purposes of the present invention. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide for an interactive voice interface.
It is another object of the present invention to provide for a voice interface capable of multitasking.
It is an additional object of the present invention to develop an interactive voice activated question and answer session.
It is an additional object of the present invention to include commands in the interactive question and answer session.
It is an additional object of the present invention to enable a user to create a report during clinical procedures using prerecorded database entrees correlated with spoken words and commands.
These and other objects are achieved by the detailed description that follows.